This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Blood flow assessment is critical to assess in part the health status of biological tissue. Methods such as laser Doppler flowmetry and laser speckle imaging (LSI) do not provide absolute measures of tissue blood flow. We will employ STICS-based methods and LSI to determine the feasibility of STICS-calibrated LSI to furnish absolute maps of tissue blood flow. The dorsal window chamber model will be used for in vivo tests. With successful completion of this project, we will be enabled to study tissue metabolic changes on an absolute scale.